


How Did it Get To This?

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Bruce Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inflammation. [infləˈmāSH(ə)n]   </p><p>The inflammatory stage is the period immediately following the injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did it Get To This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I decided to continue with this series and make it Civil War compliant. Of course there are a few things I have to clear up, for example the absence of Pietro and Bruce. Thor is obviously in Asgard though...

_[(Gone - Lianne La Havas)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwHtaCTEitE) _

 

I.

Steve doesn’t look at Tony the whole time Secretary of State Ross talk, when he says something about a heart attack and perspective. He does look at his teammates, Sam first since the man is the only one who knows about Bucky’s whereabouts. Before his friend escaped from the place they had him at.

He didn’t blame Bucky, he knew he must have been afraid, and he wishes they had approached him in a different way. He doesn’t blame Sam either, he is grateful for him, he never questioned Steve’s trust towards Bucky, he never asked to leave them. And for that he’s more than grateful.

He looks away when he sees Natasha eyeing him suspiciously. Is when he notices Wanda has to look away from the screen, showing footage of the… situation in Laos, that he cuts Ross and asks him what he really wants. He never understood about politics so he lets Natasha and the others speak.

He does look at Tony as Wanda passes the Sokovia Accords to Rhodey. And he knows immediately that he already made up his mind about the whole thing.

They are discussing it a few minutes later, only the Avengers, when he gets the text. Something crawls up inside his chest, heavy and hot and horrible. It settles there and it starts chewing his heart.

“I gotta go”

He lets himself cry for Peggy after so long.

 

II.

How did Bucky end up in Vienna? Why would he bomb the UN? Why did he try to run from him and refused to admit he knew who Steve was? His friend. _His brother_.

There is something wrong in all this.

So he tells Sharon and Sam what he beliefs and he is relief when they both seem to agree there is something wrong about the whole situation. Sharon presses a button and he sees Bucky’s face on the screen. He sees his eyes go sad and he says his name, the doctor simply nods and then everything goes dark.

He looks at Sharon who tells them Bucky is in another floor and he takes Sam with him.

 

III.

Wanda can’t understand why Vision is keeping her from leaving. But when she looks at him in the eyes, she doesn’t need to read his mind to know what’s happening. She hears the news, they are saying Steve and Sam are missing, The Winter Soldier is with them and they are talking about them as if they were _criminals_. She feels angry at that, no one calls his family that, specially people who don't know them like she does.

_She doesn’t need to read his mind to know what’s happening._

“Vision” She says, “Are you not letting me leave?”

“It is a question of safety” He answers.

“I can protect myself” She retorts, voice in the verge of breaking.

“Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident” He’s being… diplomatic about it, his tone flat and that hurts even more than what he's trying to tell her.

“And what do you want?” She asks.

She resists the urge to touch him, she wants him to be honest. And well, Vision has always being honest with her. He doesn’t hesitate in answering, searching for her green eyes while he answers.

“For people to see you as I do”

And even though is the truth, even though it is what she wants to hear, she doesn’t want to believe it. She wants Pietro to be with her instead.

 

IV.

Clint argues with Pietro for almost an hour. They had been in his farm, not the one the avengers had been, his girl friend Laura almost killed him for blowing their secret location. This one he bought years before. He knew there was going to be a fight and he couldn’t handle the fear of losing Pietro, not again. Pietro understands that part and he calms down finally.

“Wanda is already in deep shit” He says, “I’m not having you in danger too”

Pietro kisses Clint deeply and pants against his lips before he whispers.

“You go help my sister and come back to me” He says, “Both of you, unharmed”

Clint nods, “I promise, babe”

he kisses the top of his head.

“And if you don’t-“

“I will” He promises, “I gotta go now” He whispers against the silver hair.

Pietro nods and lets him get ready. Lucky, Clint's old dog, nudges him and Pietro signs, petting him softly. He finishes adjusting the quiver.

“I’m getting our girl back”

 

V.

Bruce knew it was going to happen. Ross was bad news, still when he’s “taken in” he can’t help but feel betrayed by the rest of the Avengers. By Tony, _by Natasha_.

He swallows.

It’s inevitable for the Other Guy to appear, for the first time he lets him do what he wants. He wants freedom for both of them. Natasha’s face appears in the screen.

“We need you to activate the locator, Bruce” She says, her lips trembling, “Please, I-”

He hopes his green face can show what he’s feeling. And before Natasha can really reach him, the Hulk shuts the screen off, and he should try to take control, he wants to tell her to not worry, but for the first time it seems that it’s better to let the Hulk have control.

Maybe just this once.

So he lets it be.

 

VI.

“We played this wrong”

Tony feels like she literally slapped him but he manages to not look surprised. He isn’t. Instead he feels angry, something ugly boiling from his insides. And maybe she’s hurt too, of course she is. He heard about Bruce once they arrived from the airport, once they reached the hospital there was nothing but more bad news.

Rhodey.

Bruce.

He swallows.

“We? Well, It must be hard to shake the double agent thing off, right?” He spits, “Sticks in the DNA”

Now she’s the one that looks like he slapped her, and he admits it was a low blow.

_Low blow, Stark._

“Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?” Natasha retorts.

He looks away, “T’Challa told Ross what you did so… They’s coming for you” He warns.

She takes a second to answer, “I’m not the one who needs to watch their back”

And she’s gone.

That’s when Tony realises the shinny silver band around her finger is gone. That’s when he realises she’s also been beaten in more ways than one.

 

VII.

Even after all, he doesn’t know if it’s over. Maybe he knows but doesn’t want to admit it is. Sam observes him silently, they are in Wakanda but they are going to have to leave soon, with Bucky safe and T'Challa's promise that he will take care of him, they can leave without much concern.

Steve had been closed off the past few days. After Bucky went to sleep again, he disappeared inside the guest room they offered them for two days. 

“What are you going to do?” Sam asks, looking at Steve with the corner of his eye, he sees the burner phone in his hand and a letter in the other one.

“I need… I need him to know I’m here for him… Always” He answers.

Sam frowns. He knows he means Tony. Tony, who is probably hunting them down like criminals. Tony, who betrayed the trust he had given him at the raft and hunted Bucky and Steve all the way to Siberia. He swallows, he doesn't know what happened in Siberia. Steve didn't tell him about that.

Steve looks at Sam and the man nods. He clutches the letter before handing it to the man. He thinks about his friends. About Bucky staying in Wakanda, the twins and Clint going off somewhere they might never find out, Natasha and Bruce completely off the grid and Rhodey… He shakes his head.

At least Vision is with Tony.

At least Tony is not alone, he tells himself, but he knows better than anyone that being alone and feeling lonely are two completely different things for Tony Stark.

"Can you make sure he gets it?" he asks.

Sam chuckles softly, “Ever heard of FedEx?” 

 

 

 

_“Cause it used to be my life and soul keeping everything in tune…So what happened to you? I thought I knew you… I'm gone…”_

**Author's Note:**

> It was short I know, but it's just to make things clear for the next parts I have planned, whatever I left hanging I will sort out in the other fics. Right now there are about five more where we will see how and where the Avengers continue their lives without eachother.


End file.
